


i'll think of you tonight

by Word_Addict



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, F/F, Fanvids, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: A Pearlrose fanvid set to the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	i'll think of you tonight




End file.
